ben10ultimatealienpediafandomcom-20200213-history
Lord Cell
"I am Lord Cell. Why must you always show up at the worst moment? That was weird, but its time to finish this!" -Lord Cell talking to Ben in Ben 10: Creation Voltion. (The Ultimate Capture Impel Down: Part 1) Lord Cell is the leader of a League of the Zidouas, he body like at the Cooler's Final Form away. Appearance Same as the Cooler's Final Form. When is same as a Cooler's head the carapace he has on his head, and went Alpha to similar as P'andor's. Powers and Abilities Same as Cooler's Final Form. Like Rex, Lord Cell has the power to manipulate nanites, as well as the ability to use them to control other machinery. Lord Cell was an extremely powerful opponent, able to withstand fairly powerful attacks from both Ben and Rex. After gaining the Omega-1 Nanite and evolving into a more powerful form, it was able to eventually defuse their combined form. It has also been shown to extremely resilient, surviving being compacted into an extremely dense and heavy sphere and eventually beginning to free itself from it. When that no manpulate nanite powers is did EX powers from Perodua Viva ELITE EX effortlessly. Technological Abilities *'Technopathy': Using as Alpha has the ability to take possession of other machinery, as well as living beings filled with nanites, by using its own. There is a flaw with Alpha's manipulation: any machine Alpha takes possession of will "burn out" some time after he takes possession of them; living beings are reduced to ashes. It can create large, stretchable fists with his nanites, similar to Rex's Smack Hands. *'Omega-1 Nanite': Using as Alpha upon siphoning away Rex's Omega-1 Nanite, Alpha gained the ability to replicate an unlimited amount of nanites. It also granted Alpha a larger, more powerful form known as "Alpha-Omega". When Omega-1 Nanite is EX working, is can to use a Rex and Perodua Viva ELITE EX powers at the Rex powerful. *'Duplicate Ultimatrix': Using as Alpha also has the ability to hack and mimic even the most advanced of technologies-- the Ultimatrix -- and make use of its transformative capabilities to take on a more demonic form of the extraterrestrial aliens used by the hero Ben Tennyson, demonstrating this by transforming with a all aliens. It is not known if it still possessed this ability after Rex removed some of its nanites, as the Ultimatrix was no longer on his wrist. Personality ''"I was misguided to place my trust in a father that did not want me. I never needed him. I simply needed the energy and means to do what I have always done: Evolve." ''- As the Alpha after absorbing Rex's Omega-1 Nanite to become Alpha-Omega. A heartless entity who seek for his own ends. He sees nanites as his own brothers and looks up to Ceasar like his own father despite that he is seen as redundant. He views the active nanites in E.V.O.s as superior to inactive nanites in humans. When the Omega-1 Nanite powerful of Rex and Perodua Viva ELITE EX like a did in absorbing of Lord Cell into any EX Alpha-Omega. EX Alpha-Omega is a absorption powers of the Rex can machines and Perodua Viva ELITE EX can super speed powers to use it. Trivia *According to EX Alpha-Omega can limited powers of Rex and Perodua Viva ELITE EX is powers again.